Play with Fire
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Complete: Alec and Max just love to make each other mad. But just how far will they go?
1. Chapter 1

**Play with Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, never will...

**Summary: **Alec and Max just love to make each other mad. But how far will they go?

**A/N: **Just got an idea and decided to work with it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"It was nothing... right?"

Those were the four heartbreaking words. He knew they weren't true. They couldn't be... could they?

That kiss was just so, right. So incredibly, right.

Rachel had been the only thing that came anywhere near that kiss, even so it was different. Rachel had been his first love, Max was more like his other half.

He was sure that it was because of Logan, those four words.

It was killing him. Pretending to be friends, when you aren't. What kind of friends kissed?

Max just refused to let it faze her, he understood... well sort of.

It all started last night...

"Hey Alec?"

"Yeah whaddya want Max? I'm busy" Alec looked up from behind a stack of papers.

"You? Busy?" Max mocked. "Well I think hell just froze over!" Alec rolled his eyes and grinned. "There's the Alec I know. I knew he was buried in there someplace."

"What can I say? TC is a lot of work."

"I'd say" Max fidgeted for a few moments.

"So what is it you wanted?"

"I was wondering if you had time to come and ya know eat with me. Mole said you've been up here all day." Max blurted out.

"I do but... Maxie are you asking me on a date?"

"Oh yeah" Max snapped sarcastically. Though internally she wasn't so sure herself.

Alec tagged along with Max to the mess hall. It wasn't exactly what you could call a romantic setting. They ate, flirted a little, she punched him more than a few times and the they went for a walk.

"So Maxie? Why are walking around with me? I thought you would be with my favorite person Logan... as usual" he mumbled the last bit.

"Yeah... I don't know... I guess it just wasn't the fairytale ending we were hoping for."

Alec just nodded, it put Max on edge.

"So what's up with you?"

"What's up with me?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked."

"Nothing."

"Bull! You are so not being yourself! Where is your cocky know-it-all comment? Why haven't you cracked one about Logan and me?"

"Do you really think I'm like that?" Alec came to an abrupt stop to face her, his tone quavering in anger.

"No, I don't" Max paused and looked at her boots. "But God it's so much easier that way" she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Max faced him now. It was like a trap, looking into those eyes. "I mean it's easier to hate you, than this" Max pulled Alec down into a forceful, yet tender kiss. Their lips met in a perfect, tentative gesture. They parted, looking deep into each other's eyes, just for a moment, then came together again. The kiss deepened, then they stopped slightly breathless.

She pulled away from his grasp, he could only stare. Max looked away nervously, and then started to walk again. It took Alec a moment or two to absorb the moments events.

"Max?" he caught up to her, and walked beside her. "What was that?" He stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"It was nothing... right?" he could see her struggling with herself.

He really didn't want to be another _not-like-that._ He just kissed another guy's girl. She was cheating on Logan. So he nodded.

"Good!" Max stammered. "Um-- I mean good right? That we-- um-- figured that out." She seemed to be trying to convince herself, more than him.

Together they walked to her place in silence. They shared a quick goodbye, and headed their separate ways.

Alec had been in his apartment since. It wasn't nothing he had futilely convinced himself. But as Max had shown time-and-time again, it was much easier to deny.

After hours of counseling with himself he decided that was it. He couldn't live without knowing if it was really how it should be.

He decided he would start now.

* * *

**A/N: **Review! Tell me if I should keep going with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Play with Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it... never will.

**A/N: **I thought I would put up two chapters at once! Wow I know, that's a second.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Max would you rather scrambled eggs, or cereal hun?" Logan lead Max over to the serving counter. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Yet another dehydrated meal.

Alec watched in revulsion. Logan towing her along like a dog, and feeding her like a child. With those fingers resting on her back? And those little pet names... It was really getting to him.

It seemed that Logan never failed to keep some physical contact between the two of them. Whether it be a hand, foot, or who knows what else.

Alec told himself that it wasn't jealousy, it was just... concern. Deep, deep concern.

But two could play at the game. He sat down beside Heart. She was a blonde X-5 clearly used for deception. Alec knew she had the hots for him, just yesterday she practically kneeled and begged for his attention.

The pleading wasn't quite as amusing as it seemed yesterday. Not now that he knew what he was missing. She would work though... in his plan to make Max's green-eyed monster appear.

"Hey Heart... right?"

"Yeah!" the bubbly blonde smiled.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all... in fact I'd love it" she batted her eyelashes. He had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, or burst into laughter, maybe both.

He continued charming, and flirting with the blue-eyed dim-lit woman. For an X-5 she sure had a track set mind. Max noticed and tried to keep her gaze away. Alec noticed she noticed. He also noted that she didn't seem to care. At least not until the busty blonde placed her hand on Alec's chest and whispered in his ear.

Max marched over to Alec, and excused him dragging him out of listening distance.

"Hey Max, what do you want?"

"I was just... your coming to that meeting tonight, right?"

"Right... That isn't really why you came over here... was it?" he asked skeptically.

"Why else would I?"

Alec waited for a couple of X6s to pass before answering in a hushed whisper"Max, I know I agreed it was nothing, but I lied."

"Alec..." Max dragged him away from a table of nosey transgenics, and into a hallway. "It was just a mistake. I'm with Logan, so get over it." he nodded.

"Then don't be so jealous Maxie" Alec cracked a grin. Max glared.

"I'm not!"

She began to walk away.

"Whatever you say Maxie." Max threw him the finger over her shoulder. "Oh you heard that?"

Max went back over to Logan, and plopped on the bench beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Max smiled. She slid closer to Logan placing a hand on his thigh. She decided that two can play the game. Max played with the collar of his shirt, and hair. Glancing toward Alec she saw the girl giggle and kiss his cheek. Alec caught her gaze and waggled his eyebrows. Max only rolled her eyes.

Alec began to wonder if maybe this whole plan was for lost causes. But Max continued to watch him, and she began to look like a very big green bulgy-eyed monster bubbling with envy. Who was still hot as hell.

--

"Alec?"

"Oh hey Max, change you mind?" He looked up from the work he was doing.

"About what?" Max stated bitterly. "Whatever. Now that things have died down, Logan and I are going to meet OC and Sketchy in California. We were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Well that depends..."

"No!" she half shouted after taking a deep breath and bringing her eyes away from the flooring "Are you coming or not?" he nodded. "We're leaving at ten tomorrow."

He was about to taunt Max some more, when she slammed the door.

--

The trip to Los Angeles was long... too long. They all rode in Bessie, Max and Alec and their sharp-tongued taunts, and Logan with his really slow driving. He refused to give up the wheel to anybody else.

It had been especially long and torturous for Alec. Max had been flirting, and whispering with Logan the whole trip. It was killing him, considering he could hear every word she said, whispering or not. She was totally getting back at him for the breakfast episode.

At last the trip was over. They all stopped at the fancy hotel Logan had picked. It was late. OC and Sketchy said they would be waiting. So they checked into their rooms and headed down to the restaurant chosen.

"Hey my Boo!" OC squealed and walked over to Max, hugging her tightly.

"Hey!" she hugged her back.

"I heard you got rid of that retro-virus! So you guys gettin it on?"

"Cindy!" she gasped at her. "I will tell you all about what's up with my shit, later... there are boys!" Alec smirked.

"Hey we don't mind" Max punched him in the shoulder.

"So how are my best freaks?" Max and Alec grinned.

"Fine, how about our favorite drunk?" Max smiled and hugged him. Then she peeled away. "Ok now you are just trying to feel me up."

"Would I do that?" Sketchy smiled. Max rolled her eyes.

"Well how bout you boys go do whateva it is you do. OC is taking her baby boo shopping at the midnight strip mall."

That is just what they did. Max and OC shopped... but didn't quite drop. They talked about everything. Max conveniently left out the Alec incident.

She told Logan he didn't have to wait up she would probably just sleepover at OC's. Like old times. Sketchy and Alec went to some bar... Logan was doing some eyes only stuff.

They all decided to meet up at the outdoor pool the next day.

Logan refused to go in the pool, and headed off to the steam room. Max was relieved, seeing Logan and Alec half-naked at the same time made her compare. Ergo guiltiness.

OC wore a hot pink bikini and Max wore a black one that OC insisted she should buy the day before. Alec and Sketchy were already swimming, when they arrived.

Max headed for the chairs, as long as she was in California, she was gonna get a tan. OC splashed into the pool. Max had spent about five minutes in the sun when an annoying voice came along.

"Maxie aren't you gonna come in the pool?" Alec whined.

"Not a chance." She heard him slosh out of the pool.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" Max flipped her sunglasses off her face, to see the outline of the dripping wet man in front of her.

"Well how bout I help you tan?" He started dripping on her.

"Alec! Go away!" She was looking straight at him now... big mistake. She saw his glistening wet abs, and cute spiked up hair. He noticed and smiled widely. "What?"

Alec grabbed an arm and a leg, and began to trudge over to the water with the squirming form and held her over the water.

"I mean it Alec if you..." Splash! Max got a mouth full of water, that she began to spit out. "That's it! I am gonna kick your ass!" Max reached for a foot, he stepped back.

OC and Sketchy watched with amusement.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie! What is it with you and my ass? I already told you if you want it feel free. Besides I am helping you. We all know you tan better when you are wet." Alec trifled. OC and Sketchy laughed, they didn't see the truth in what he said.

"I already told you, I don't want your annoying ass, and I don't need any of your help!" Max slapped the water.

Max grumpily crawled out of the pool. Alec sidestepped the pissed off transgenic. Max smiled evilly. Payback is a bitch. She shoved Alec into the water. But before she could realize what was happening he grabbed her, and they both landed in the water.

Then everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Max noticed that she still had a tight grip on Alec's shoulders. She was also fully aware of his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him longingly. He gazed at her beautiful wet form, and smiled.

"What's everybody doing?" Logan glowered at Max and Alec. They tore apart, Max swam to the edge of the pool. Smiling she grabbed Logan's outstretched hand.

"We were just having fun, you should come in!" Max pleaded. He shook his head, but quickly changed his mind and hopped in.

Alec felt a pit of resentment growing. He was gonna have to up his game.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW! Please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Play With Fire **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel! (Or Mickey Mouse... nope that's all Disney's)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Knock Knock _

"Alec? Sketchy?" Max knocked again. Alec grinned at Max's hastiness.

_Knock Knock _

"Hey Alec? You gonna get that?" Sketchy mindlessly stared into the television screen.

"Nah" Alec muttered. "Max will pick the..."

"What the hell is wrong with you two? God your lazy!" Max stomped into the room.

Alec and Sketchy's gaze were locked with the screen witlessly.

"Men!" OC snorted. "You see why I am a lesbian?" She chuckled to herself. When she realized Max was the only on listening to her she snatched the remote out of Alec's hand and turned the tv off.

"OC what are you doing? It was just at the good part..." Sketchy whined.

Max cut him off "We _were_ bringing beer, but I'm sure we can manage on our own so never mind." She turned to leave.

Alec hot on her heels grabbed her arm before she stepped back out into the hallway. "Whoa! Whoa! Max, did I mention how perfect you look?"

He checked out Max. She wore a black tank-top, and navy blue 'Mickey Mouse' pyjama bottoms. His eyes roamed down and back up to her eyes. Max unnerved, yet quite preturbed, looked away quickly.

She slapped Alec's hand away, and shoved her way past him and back into the room.

"Yeah, we decided to play truth or dare, ain't any fun with two people." OC smiled as both boys grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Truth or Dare huh?" Alec smiled at Max. "So where's Loggie boy?"

"Uh, I think he is in his room..." Max didn't look at him. She couldn't watch him grin at her confession. OC noted the uneasy tension between the two. It had become very obvious over the past couple days. She shook her head _'they got it bad, real bad.'_

"Well how bout' we get started huh? OC's kinda gettin' bored with this small talk." Max smiled and plopped on a bed across from OC, pulling her legs beneath her, beer in hand. OC watched as Alec slid onto his stomach, on the bed beside Max.

He placed his chin on Max's knee and grinned up to her shamelessly.

"What?" Max snapped.

"Nothing" he said in a child like manner, he still kept staring.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" She growled becoming quite frustrated with the man.

"Looking at you" she laughed unsteadily and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You ass!" Alec opened his mouth to say something. "Let me rephrase that, you jerk!" He closed his mouth and pouted.

"How about I start!" Sketchy smiled. "OC truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Sketchy laughed. "Now you foo down two of them beers, and go down to the main desk and kiss that hot suga momma on the cheek." He mimicked OC's lingo. She scowled at him.

"Just the cheek?" Everyone burst into laughter.

Sketchy guzzled two beer, in the time OC did. They were both slurring and giggling, beer in hand, through the elevator ride. OC smiled at the woman and placed a big wet sloppy kiss on the woman's cheek. Then she laughed and ran away like a school girl. The poor woman staring at her back. The two transgenics had to hold up the drunk ordinaries.

Max could only smile at the familiar sight of her old friends; and their old ways.

"Ok fellas my turn." OC squealed enthusiastically. "Alec truth or dare?"

"Do you have to ask? Dare of course." Alec gloated.

She smiled "Ok, I dare you to kiss that girl you so in love wit." OC pointed at Max.

Alec's jaw dropped and he looked to Max for some sort of permission. Really he wasn't in the mood for a moody Max.

"Come on Alec, we all know you want to. So does Max" OC smirked. Sketchy managed to pass out, half of his body hanging off the bed.

Max looked from Alec and back to OC panicked. Alec took the moment of opportunity to lean over and kiss her. That caught her attention, she blinked a couple times and kissed him back. His fingers wormed around her waist. Hers rested on his chest as she leaned into him.

Alec was so absorbed in the kiss that he forgot about his initial plan. He abruptly slid away leaving the now disheveled Max to fall forward.

OC smiled "You two so dig each other" she stammered. Her eyelids were getting heavy and soon she joined Sketchy.

Max sat up, scooting over away from Alec. She glanced at the grin adorning his face and looked away.

"So Maxie truth or dare?" Alec waggled his eyebrows.

"Truth" Max glowered, choosing against a repeat.

"Did you like that?"

"What kinda question is that?" she growled.

"You said truth Maxie."

"Sure" Max smiled, then mumbled. "But it would've been better if it was anyone but you."

Alec flinched at her small accusation.

They stopped playing the game after that. OC and Sketchy had managed to fumble their way under the covers on one of the beds in the hotel room.

Max and Alec leaned against the headboard watching tv.

Max couldn't focus on the screen, her mind was elsewhere. She was busy convincing herself it was nothing more than a 'dare.'

Alec wasn't doing much better. He kept glancing sideways at the woman beside him. She was playing with her clothes, and staring into the screen dubiously. Alec couldn't help but smirk. He was finally getting to her. It was kinda like she had gotten to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Review Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Play With Fire **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it... just a fun fictional story.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Max" Logan turned to send a quick smile toward his love.

"Hey, Logan... you called?" Max crept over to his work station, keeping a considerable amount of space between the two. Even though the virus was cured she was feeling a barrier of guilt.

"Uh... yeah..." Logan noticed, the gap that is. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, yeah... sorry about that. I guess I have been caught up with my friends. Sides' I kinda thought you'd be busy with that computer stuff. All that hacking and eye's only stuff." She mumbled the remainder of the comment.

"No, no! It's fine." Max knew otherwise. "I understand it's not like you get to see them very often. Anyway that isn't the only reason I called you up here."

"Oh really." Max tried to sound interested and strained to act unaffected by the fact he didn't miss her. Though the nagging in the back of her head told her _'it goes both ways...'_ "So you called me to do a mission then?" Logan could see the anger boiling in her. He knew that would only make it worse if he were to be _childish _back.

"Actually that isn't completely the case. There is a big costume party for Halloween run by a man named Arnold Masters. He is a doctor and I have found that he is involved in the black-market. I thought maybe you and I could go and have a good time..."

"And when the party is all over and done with I could go and take whatever it is he has that you want... right?"

"It's just TC is running low on medical supplements and..." Max shook her head.

"Whatever... you know what I don't really wanna hear it. I'm here on vacation Logan. Not to mention _I'm_ running TC _not you_ so stop trying. You aren't even my SIC, Alec is... Logan I don't like you getting so involved."

"Max, I am doing this for you."

"Well don't then, just don't. I don't need your help Logan." Max blew out the breath she had been holding in frustration. "I will do it, but I am here to visit my friends. You are gonna have to get them invitations too."

He just nodded. "You know what I think I will just leave it to you guys then. Four is more than enough to get the job done."

"You sure? I mean you can still come" She said light-heartedly, her herself unsure about the words.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"I want you to come though" she lied. "Just because of... that _thing_ just here, doesn't mean I didn't want to go with you."

"Really it's ok Max, I understand, you should probably enjoy the time you have with them now."

She tightly slid on her mask of a smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thanks" this she really meant.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

"We are gonna what?" OC squealed.

Max explained about the plan to getting the scrooges illegal crates. OC just sat there jaw dropped. "I know aren't you excited" Max grinned widely.

"So is your boy still comin'?" Max shook her head briefly.

"He didn't want to."

"Well that boy is everything but fun." OC semi pouted, but it could only last so long, as her brilliant smile crept back. "Don't get me wrong boo I am happy; but your boy gave you da opportunity to out wit him and you turned da foo down?"

"Well... yeah..."

"You didn't have to do dat for me boo" her seriousness all in place.

"I know, but Alec and I are only gonna be here for one more night. I wanna party while we still can" she smiled glowed.

"Aiight" OC shook her head. "If ya say so, but I think you boo ain't tellin me something." The two sat in silence for a few precious moments before Max's excitement took over.

"So are we gonna go shoppin? Logan decided to share the wealth" she grinned deviously while whipping out a roll of cash.

"Do you hafta ask gurl?" OC giggled and skipped to the door. "I guess we should tell dem otha two foos about the costume party then huh?"

"Already did it."

"You bad gurl."

"Oh, I know" Max gloated.

--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--

"Look at dis boo!" OC slapped the hood of the black stretch limo. "Damn Wheels got wheels!" Hastily she jumped in while swatting away the drivers helping hand.

Max followed smiling apologetically at the poor man standing lamely holding the door open. The inside was decked, leather seats and all.

"Well it is nice you ladies decided to finally join us" Alec sipped his beer, and glanced at Max appreciatively as she crawled into the seat beside him. She was sure he got a handful of cleavage and frowned.

"Well didn't we tell ya pretty-boy? We wanted to be fashionably late. Is there a mini-fridge in here?" OC smiled while looking at the beer in Alec's hand.

"Yeah want one?" Sketchy quipped.

"Hell ya!" She snatched it from the usually scruffy boy. Tonight was different though, he was totally decked out in a pimp suit. Animal print and all. He wore even wore dark sunglasses and a hat with a purple ribbon around the top. The look just made Max wanna laugh.

"OC what are you supposed to be?" he grinned. OC was wearing a white dress that draped down to the ground with lace up sides and gold embroidery. It had a slit coming up her left side, almost all the way the way up to her hip. Her hair was done up in a simple but elegant bun, and she was all manicure and pedicured up. And lastly she wore thin golden chains around her wrists, letting them simply drape to her knees.

"I am a sexy slave princess foo!" This made everyone laugh. "Dat was the only way I was hangin out with your pimp ass all night." Sketchy frowned. "What did ya expect I would be one of ya fine gurls? I don't think so..." She waved a finger at the scrawny man.

"But OC a guy needs to have some working girls if he's a..."

Alec smirked and took the opportunity to take a good eyeful of Max in. She felt the burn of his gaze and turned to glower at him. He smirked and glanced away like a thief caught right handed.

"I like your costume Maxie, but I thought Zorro was a guy" he whispered into her ear.

"So... what's with the bond costume?" she smiled at his state. He wore a black tuxedo and a matching bow tie. Thinking all the while... _'why'd I bother to ask?'_

"He's a ladies man too Maxie" he slid a hand over her leg. Max looked down to where his fingers lay. OC and Sketchy were fighting over the remote to the music now, not that they could see what was happening anyways. Their 'ordinary' eyesight wouldn't see past the across the dim lit limo.

He took another once over her body.

She wore a sexy black side-slit dress with a matching cape outlined in red, a hat and mask that covered her face. The top exposed her chest and up the middle laced a red ribbon. Her dress was teasingly short up the slit and underneath she wore black fish net stockings. To finish the costume off she wore knee high, high-heeled boots.

"Yeah" she breathed.

Max then slid her fingers up his inner thigh. A smile appeared over her half covered features when he breathed in sharply in surprise. Max purposely avoided the one area he would take pleasure in.

Her fingers softly moved up his chest and down his arm to his beer.

Where she then snatched it and took a swig. "Thanks" Max wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and patted his thigh frustrating him deeply, this she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Play With Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel, no infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"It's about time!" OC clambered over both Alec and Max. Once again scowling at the driver and slapping away his hand.

Max grinned _'typical that OC would be that way...' _She was already acting like the diva she was.

"Hey Charlene wait! Remember I Louis am your escort!" Max couldn't suppress the laugh that was brewing inside. The air supply was cut off quickly by Sketchy sudden desire to get out. He ran over to OC and grabbed her hand "Okay let's go." _'How charming!'_ Max rolled her eyes.

For the final time Max attempted to get out of the limo, finally prevailing.

Max, Logan and Alec had planned the whole thing. Sketchy would be OC's husband as Mr. Louis McKenzie and Mrs. Charlene McKenzie; they were both secretaries in the medical business. Alec thought it would be safest, that way they wouldn't have to answer any difficult questions.

Alec was Ryan Harris apparently some sort of European billionaire that was only a virtual contact. Max was Leah Michelle Anderson his girlfriend. Unfortunately putting OC in that position wouldn't help the situation, if Cindy were his _'girlfriend' _she would have to come and help purge. This way Max could be a distraction or break-in without anyone knowing differently.

OC reluctantly agreed to being Sketchy's wifey though Max could tell it was really cramping her style... really she could relate in her present situation.

The moment Max stepped out of the vehicle she put on her blondish act, accepting the greasy driver's hand. She was tempted to leave Alec behind but even if she wanted to, the boots wouldn't allow it.

"Leah, sweetheart allow me" Alec stuck his arm out and smiled.

She felt the prickle of his gaze but ignored it and grabbed his arm mumbling "yeah whatever" and jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

"Your supposed to be my girlfriend!" he whispered harshly.

"Shut-up" Alec was about to mouth something back when a woman approached the two of them.

"You must be Ryan Harris" Alec checked out the girl in front of him. She had her blond hair done up in a bun, she wore expensive jewelery and a big puffy pink dress. Right you guessed it, princess.

"Uh..." Max gripped his arm. "Yeah that would be me..." he put on a cheeky grin.

"Nice to meet you, I am Nicole Masters" she said while outstretching a long manicured hand.

"Oh so your Arnold's girlfriend then?" Max announced herself for the first time. Internally laughing... Alec and her had already read up on Arnold she knew he was married with kids... also like fifty years old.

"No! Daughter" the woman shifted uncomfortably. Max smirked, Alec caught it, Nicole didn't... something about her shoes had suddenly become intriguing.

"Oh I am sorry, how rude of me this is Leah Michelle Anderson."

"Really? I am sorry I don't recall that name... which department are you in?"

"Actually I am just his date" the word 'date' seemingly forced.

Alec grinned and pulled her closer to him. Leaving Max with two decisions... One: pull away and look like a crappy 'girlfriend'... or Two: Play along. Since Max didn't like to be made a fool she leaned into his embrace.

"Oh Leah? Do you think you could get me a scotch?" he said, making her spine tingle at the feeling of his breath on her neck.

Max beamed, falsely, she knew his game. He was just trying to get rid of her so her could disappear with this woman he just met. Swiftly she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest . She smiled up at him seductively, attempting to blow absolutely any chance he had with this Nicole chick.

"Alright" she whispered making him visibly swallow, then kissing him on his cheek, only millimeters away from his lips she strutted off.

The party was crowded, there were a lot of people in the mansion. The place was nice though, furnished with chase couches and polished silver. It was dark, room lit with some dimmed lights, music booming. Max went up to the bar and ordered the drinks, passing through the crowds of perverted rich people.

She came back to find Nicole and Alec in a corner table with only two chairs. Max cringed at the sight, they looked like they were having a lover's conversation, of sorts. This is what she expected though, it was his behavior, love em', do em', ditch em'. That was the major turnoff for her feelings toward the guy.

After Max smoothed her pang of jealously she decided it was time for payback. After-all payback's a bitch, and she was the Queen-B.

Max nearly skipped at her vigorously bubbling urge to crash their little chat.

"I'm back" she sing-songed getting both of their attention. Nicole pulled her hand away from his. Max had a impulse surge through her, and that impulse involved her fist and the other woman's 'delicate' face. "Here's your scotch... babe... I'm sorry I took so long, got lost looking for the ladies room." This hadn't actually been true, really she had just skimmed the place for possible rooms containing the medical supplies.

Alec frowned at her absurdity he was playing with the man's daughter to get the information. Why would she want to screw it up? After all it was _her_ boyfriend's mission.

"Thanks" he lied while downing the drink in one tilt of his head.

Max was uneasy to say the least, about her next move. Swiftly she lowered herself to Alec's lap, and planted a quick kiss on his lips, though her lips lingered a lot longer than intended. Mischievously he wrapped his arms around her waist, this had been what he wanted after all.

The table was over come with silence aside from Max giggling and Alec whispering in her ear. Eventually the Nicole lady excused herself though.

"Max?" Alec nipped her ear.

"What?" she snapped.

"What the hell was that?"he said in a deep husky voice.

"Oh I don't know, you flirting with a completely unnecessary girl."

"You do want to find the stuff don't ya?"

"Well... ya but... I also want to explore and steal a few other things... Alec? What the hell are you doing?" she scowled while facing him. Alec placed a few light kisses up her jawline.

"Fitting in... sides' you started it" he whispered. Max flinched, he was mocking her.

"He has some nice things that I am sure we could fence off."

"I'm sure..." he slid his tongue down her throat making her shiver. Having the desired result he finished. "Or maybe you just want me all to yourself."

"In your dreams" she slapped him over the head and stood up. "We should probably go and check on _Louis_ and _Charlene_... the booze is free and I haven't seen them since we got here."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you are enjoying this fiction, as much as I am writing it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Play With Fire**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, never will... if I did I wouldn't have cancelled and would've killed Logan... joking don't worry ML shippers I don't have anything against you personally... just... Logan...

**A/N: **I have taken a while and I do apologize profusely.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey Max, how did it go?" Max had been purposely avoiding this. She wasn't sure if she could face him after last night. OC and Sketchy were pissed when they finally found them, so Alec and Max sent them home in the limo. They were almost hollering about the mission and they didn't want to blow their cover, it was necessary.

That wasn't what Max felt guilty about though. After they had left Max and Alec went for the black-market drugs.

Flashback

_Alec slammed Max into the nearest wall attacking her lips. Max moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Satisfied by her response he slid his tongue down her neck. Max subconsciously pulled at his dress coat. _

_The steady paced security guard finally passed the R-rated scene. Clearly taking his own sweet time. When she was sure that he was gone, Max shoved Alec away into the other wall of the hallway._

_"What the hell was that?" she yelped still a bit a taken back. She wasn't so much surprised by him, more by her own response. Swiftly she pulled her costume back in place and straightened her hat._

_"That was me saving our asses, you did see that sign back there didn't you? Well let me refresh your memory this area is restricted. I had to do something" he hollered back equally annoyed. "Besides that it isn't like you didn't like it" he mumbled._

_"Whatever, let's just get the drugs and get out of here" she hissed. The last thing they needed to do was alert the guard. _

_She felt awful about betraying Logan. To top it off she pushed Alec away by yelling at him. She had indeed enjoyed it, and she had been throwing on-off signals all week._

"Max?" Logan watched as Max zoned out and ignored his previous question. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

"It went well we got the Tryptophan and didn't blow our cover" she half-lied.

"Good, good... Ready to go then?" he seemed somewhat distracted.

"Uh yeah... just gotta bring down the bags..."

"All taken care of" came a voice from behind. Max didn't have to turn around to know it was him. She had felt Alec enter the room when she tuned back in.

But she couldn't face him... not yet.

"Well I'll just go tell Cin were leaving then" Max walked passed Alec without looking away from the seemingly interesting red patterned carpet.

--

Max rested her sneakers on the dash. She had a green hoodie pulled over her head and was listening to the i-pod that Sketch gave her as a 'good-bye present'. She stared out the window absently watching the trees fly past.

Through the duration of the trip nobody said much. Logan had tried to make small talk but his words were falling flat on the floor. Isn't that how most icebreakers during awkwardness are?

The moment they stop at the tunnels Alec grabbed his bag, and left. Max was tempted to follow after him, but she decided that she had better finish _this _first.

"Logan?"

"Yeah? What is it Max?" Logan said while grabbing the bags with his laptop and various other computer parts.

"This isn't working" she stated.

"What isn't working?" Logan played dumb, he knew very well what she was talking about.

"Us."

--

Alec stopped at his apartment long enough to drop his bag off then headed to TC headquarters. Immediately retiring to his office.

His mind began to race over previous events. He still didn't understand why Max was so upset. To his understanding he was just doing what she asked. She did tell him to cover, and with seconds left it seemed like a good plan.

Irritated he tapped his pen on the notepad he had been writing on.

He had told her he liked her, and she just brushed it off like nothing. Then she still had the indecency to tease him? Alec couldn't get the logic in that. As if something had read his mind he heard her coming.

"Max! Your back, I need you to..."

"Not now Dix. Could someone tell me where the hell Alec is?" She sounded pissed, Alec braced himself.

"I think he went in his office, but Max this is important."

"I know but so is my business, so deal with it" she growled.

Her footfalls were getting lighter as she reached the door to his office. She paused before opening the door handle. Then burst into the room. Would she ever learn to knock? he thought.

"Max."

"Alec... I"

"Look it doesn't matter" he insisted, really he just wanted her to go away. He didn't think he could handle this yet. Even the cold shoulder is better than 'talking it out'.

"Yeah, it does..."

"It does?" he repeated as if just comprehending.

"Could we talk someplace else. I don't think here is the right place... You know with the people who are supposed to working" she tugged the door open to find Mole, Dix and various other transgenics oddly close to the door.

--

Alec and Max left the office and decided the next best place would be his apartment.

"Well what did you want Max?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he pried.

"For playing _impossible_ to get... I... Logan left, he's going to Puerto Rico or some bullshit..." she stuttered.

"He left? or you told him to leave?"

She paused. "Both."

The two stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, across the room from each other.

"Well then... what does that mean?" Alec finally bit off.

"I was hoping you could tell me..." again they sat in silence before Max headed toward the door. Alec blocked her escape.

"I think we outta talk this through" Max pulled him down for a lingering kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, accommodating her warmth, kissing her back with equal passion.

"Me too" she whispered.

**The End**


End file.
